


Tasks At Hand

by WizStreetColfer



Category: Glee
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Klaine, M/M, Mystery, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizStreetColfer/pseuds/WizStreetColfer
Summary: Blaine is new to Durnsley highschool, but the events that unfold after he joins the homecoming committee are definitely not what he expected.





	Tasks At Hand

Blaine was the first to arrive in the main sports hall. He made his way over to the tables set up on the side of the room and looked at all the banners, posters, and other various decorations-in-progress laid out over them. It was an organised mess. Sequins and beads on the table to the left. Posters on the table in the middle, and photographs on the table to the right.

He turned. In the middle of the room, there were painted pieces of cardboard clipped to what seemed to be a makeshift washing line made out of string and two ladders. Approaching the paintings, Blaine smiled. He admired the stripes of black and orange that were a common theme amongst the artwork, which wasn't very surprising.

"Tigers."

He unclipped one of the dry pieces off of the line and inspected it closely. It was the only piece that had any writing on it. The word 'Tigers' was scrawled, bright white, in a graffiti-like manner in the centre of the black and orange stripes.

Blaine bit into his bottom lip. The mascot of the tiger brought back nerves that had plagued him earlier that day before his mother dropped him off at his new school. It wasn't that he wasn't excited. He had heard much about Durnsley before transferring, and he was prepared to be a student somewhere else.

It was the thought of having to make new friends that scared him. He hadn't been either popular or unpopular in his old school in Oklahoma. He had done a pretty good job at being Blaine Anderson: junior class president, Blaine Anderson: head of the charity events committee, and Blaine Anderson: somehow I've maintained a 4.4 GPA even though I hand in assignments last minute and trip on my own shoelace 24/7.

Now in Durnsley, Blaine desperately wants to continue that feeling of fitting in. It's as if he gets high off of being an active member of the student body. He wants to get involved, he wants to make a positive impact. Which is why he took it upon himself to speak to Principal Wittleston about joining the school's homecoming committee, and why he's now stood in the school's gym.

"What are you doing in here?"

Blaine immediately turns, startled by the sudden voice behind him. In the doorway, a boy is watching him expectantly.

The stranger tilts his head causing his brown and green quiff to fall forward before he reaches up with his hand and pushes the hair back into a messy slouched quiff.

"I-uh, " Blaine fumbles over his words slightly, his mind pulling him back to reality after getting lost in his own thoughts. He laughs under his breath and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose before standing straight. The words 'be you' and 'confidence Blaine' ringing from ear to ear. "I'm here to join the homecoming committee."

"Oh, welcome I guess."

Blaine smiles, "um... excuse..." He quickly spins around and holds the cardboard up to the piece of string. At that moment the clip decides to be tougher than it was before. He almost grunts as he wedges the cardboard between it and the string, and mentally sighs when it's over and can turn to look back at the other man. "I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson."

The other boy walks further into the room and grabs a chair from the top of where they're stacked. "Kurt," he says sitting down next to the three tables, "just Kurt."

"Oh no no, you have it all wrong," Blaine says almost sarcastically as he also grabs a chair.

"Excuse me?"

Blaine sits down, "you say your first name first and then your full name."

Kurt stares at him blankly.

Blaine chuckles and looks down almost embarrassed because his joke didn't seem to be clicking. He places his chair an arms' length away from him, "you said Kurt, Just Kurt. So it sounds like your name is Just, surname Kurt, and I'm telling you that you say your first name-"

"Do you want a jelly baby?" Kurt pulls a packet of sweets out of his backpack to stop Blaine's rambling.

"S-sure," Blaine takes one of the sweets, a red one because they're his favourites, "I'm sorry I-"

"I get it, new kid," Kurt says, "you're bad at jokes."

Blaine laughs, "yeah that's totally it."

The room is quiet and two of them break eye contact, the floor suddenly becomes incredibly interesting for them both. Awkward is an understatement.

The silence is broken by a group of students laughing as they enter the sports hall. Both Kurt and Blaine's attention is on them, and it's unclear as to whether or not they've noticed the two boys already sat there. Their own attention appears to be on the Nintendo Switch being held by the person in the middle - who then starts yelling, "goddamnit, Mario!"

"Looks like it's time for you to meet the rest of the crowd," Kurt says.

Blaine leaves his bag on the chair he had been sitting on, "thanks for the jelly baby, Just."

Kurt laughs and goes to retort but the shorter boy is already making his way over to the hyenas.

"Excuse me," Blaine says interrupting the trio, "hi, I'm Blaine - I uh, I just joined the homecoming committee." 


End file.
